Duelo final
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Antes de matarlo, Voldemort quiere jugar con Harry. ¿Y qué mejor forma de bartirlo en duelo con su amado? Ahora Draco y Harry se enfrentan a la muerte y ambos prefieren morir antes que matar al otro. Para lunaticthoughts como regalo de cumpleaños! SLASH!


Antes de nada: oneshoot dedicado a **lunaticthoughts**, mi putoclondemierda. Como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ^^

Es el primer Dharry que escribo, también el primer angst, así que no sé cómo habrá salido.

Quiero aclarar que para el principio de la historia me he inspirado en el oneshoot de **Monik**, El último escape, y que he cogido los hechizos del longfic de mi amigo **Pandora's Little Helper**, Tres pasos para el infierno.

Ahora, a disfrutad :)

* * *

**DUELO FINAL**

**_Pandora Lover_**

- ¡Aligera! – gritó uno de los Mortífagos mientras propinaba una brutal patada a su prisionero.

Harry caminaba con la cabeza alta, ni en aquellas circunstancias estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar por los Mortífagos. Incluso en el momento en el que lo habían capturado, él se había defendido hasta el último segundo, con el estómago dolorido por los _cruciatus_ enviados y una brecha en la sien que goteaba sangre desde su barbilla, incluso entonces había logrado sujetar la varita y lanzar un par de _expelliarmus_ a los Mortífagos que trataban de apresarlo.

Obviamente, no había sido suficiente.

El corredero de la muerte se le antojaba interminable. Era como el purgatorio entre la vida y la muerte segura, sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado de las calles vacías, sabía que Voldemort se encontraría frente a él y lo miraría con desprecio, con ese rostro pulido por el odio, el rencor y un profundo asco. Y también sabía que, probablemente, trataría de humillarlo de la forma más ridícula que pudiera; y que la muerte no sería un simple _avada kedavra_.

No, Harry Potter había dado muchos problemas como para que su muerte fuera rápida e instantánea. Harry sufriría, a base de _cruciatus_, métodos muggles… No importaba.

Tras algunos golpes e insultos más, los dos Mortífagos y Harry llegaron al claro de un bosque siniestro, muy parecido al Bosque Prohibido, pero diferente. Sin duda, Voldemort no iba a arriesgarse a que alguna criatura mágica amiga del niño que sobrevivió se interpusiera en su camino, quería un lugar distinto, un lugar donde él fuera dueño y señor del terreno, donde él se encontrara sólo.

- Harry Potter – la siniestra voz de Voldemort resonó en el prado, la sola mención de su nombre provocó un vuelco al corazón de uno de los Mortífagos -. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, has sido muy escurridizo…

Harry trataba de reprimir sus impulsos y no contestar, mantenía la cabeza en alto, negándose a sentirse intimidado aunque la situación fuera de las peores que había vivido. Le recordaba vagamente a su cuarto año en Hogwarts, el incidente en el cementerio tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos: decenas de Mortífagos rodeaban a Harry, observándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, Voldemort se encontraba frente a él, a una distancia prudente, como si al acercarse fuera a contagiarle alguna enfermedad.

- Malfoy, acércate.

Lucius, entre confundido y emocionado, se adelantó unos pasos y descubrió su rostro, apartándose la máscara.

- Tú no, Malfoy Junior – ordenó Voldemort con frialdad.

El corazón de ambos muchachos dio un vuelco, Harry observó cómo Draco se acercaba lentamente al Señor Oscuro y se quitaba la máscara que cubría sus facciones para dejar ver aquellos dorados mechones de pelo mecerse con el vaivén de sus pasos, aquellos ojos grises encerrados en angustia y temor.

- ¿Sí, mi Señor? – inquirió Draco con una reverencia, rezando a Merlín para no pronunciara aquella palabra que tanto temía oír de sus labios.

No obstante, Voldemort venció a Merlín:

- Mátalo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de forma desmesurada mientras observaba al Señor Oscuro con súplica, había sospechado para qué lo llamaba su amo, pero oír aquella palabra de sus labios le resultó más que aterrador. Los Mortífagos lo observaban, pendientes de su reacción, de sus actos. Había grandes sospechas relacionadas con la fidelidad de Draco desde que no logró terminar con la vida de Dumbledore, y aquella era la mejor forma de demostrarlo.

Draco asintió resignado, sabedor de todos aquellos hechos, mientras se colocaba delante de Voldemort, frente a Harry.

Harry comprendió el conflicto interno de Draco y asintió débilmente, de todas las muertes que podía haber esperado, aquella superaba con creces la peor. No por el simple hecho de que fuera Draco quien acabara con su vida, sino por la expresión de sus ojos, esos ojos grises que siempre se habían mostrado fríos, insensibles, y que en aquel momento transmitían un dolor y una tristeza infinita.

Sus ojos colisionaron, y ambos dijeron en silencio todo lo que no pudieron decirse en aquellos años. Draco estiró su brazo y éste tembló. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos, aquello no fuera más que una simple pesadilla, pero al volver a abrirlos, Harry seguía allí, observándolo con comprensión, con desesperanza, con tristeza, con la cabeza bien alta.

_Perdóname_, pensó Draco con el pulso desbocado.

- Esperad – detuvo Voldemort justo cuando Draco comenzaba a pensar aquellas dos palabras malditas -. Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no os batís en duelo?

Los Mortífagos asintieron divertidos, un duelo siempre era digno de ver, y más cuando se trataba del mísero de Harry Potter y su peor enemigo en sus años en Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy.

Draco dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla y clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de Harry, hundiéndose en ellos. Los recuerdos los asaltaron a ambos de una forma hiriente, dolorosa, temible.

_- Maldita sanguijuela – murmuró Draco sujetándose el brazo herido mientras lograba a duras penas ponerse en pie._

_- ¿Cansado, Malfoy? – inquirió Harry burlón al otro lado del pasillo._

_- Más te gustaría. _¡Tarantalegra!

_Harry esquivó el ataque por los pelos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios mientras los Gryffindor de alrededor vitoreaban su nombre dándole ánimos._

- ¡Expelliarmus!

_La varita de Draco salió disparada y él cayó al suelo de espaldas, propinándose un duro golpe en el brazo. De pronto, la imagen de un Draco Malfoy despeinado, cansado e indefenso lo cautivó, fue como una especie de shock, un loco e instantáneo pensamiento que pronto se quitó de la cabeza. Por Merlín, ¿acababa de parecerle Draco hermoso?_

_- Termina de una vez, Potter – escupió Draco sin mover un solo músculo, dolorido -. Gánate esos aplausos que tanto te gustan…_

_- No soy como tú, Malfoy – repuso serio mientras se daba media vuelta._

_Aquel duelo improvisado había surgido de un encontronazo entre los eternos rivales, tal vez fuera un insulto de Draco a Hermione, o una provocación de Harry hacia él y los Slytherins. Ya ni siquiera recordaban el motivo, simplemente les gustaba provocar aquel tipo de situaciones porque les resultaba excitante, duelos a 'vida o muerte' en el que ganaba el mejor, y por mucho que Draco no quisiera admitirlo, Harry siempre era el mejor._

_No obstante, aquella vez, su pequeño cruce de hechizos no quedó impune. McGonagall irrumpió en los pasillos de Hogwarts y se llevó a ambos muchachos de las orejas directos a su despacho._

_El sermón que llegó a continuación podría haber sido calificado de tostón: ustedes provocan la enemistad entre las casas, deberían promover la unión en Hogwarts, podían haber salido heridos… Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle del discurso que cambió, para sorpresa de ambos alumnos:_

_- No saldrán de aquí hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias, yo me encargaré de ello._

_Y tras aquellas misteriosas palabras, Minerva desapareció por la puerta principal, cerrándola al pasar. Harry y Draco se miraron sorprendidos por la ingenuidad de McGonagall, si de verdad creía que en vez de marcharse al cálido confort de sus casas iban a quedarse allí arreglando sus diferencias, necesitaba un par de pastillas para la locura._

_- La próxima vez venceré, Potter, recuérdalo – amenazó Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Ahora me marcho, tu sola presencia me produce arcadas._

_Pero el pomo de la puerta parecía atascado, y mientras más fuerza utilizaba Draco en su esfuerzo por abrirla, más dura parecía estar._

_- Ni para abrir puertas eres útil, Malfoy – criticó Harry con una punzada de maldad._

_Se acercó a él y lo empujó para que le dejara espacio, a lo que Draco respondió con otro más fuerte, sus miradas se encontraron y el hielo de los ojos del Malfoy colisionó con el fuego del Potter. Por un momento, una tensión sexual imperceptible llenó el ambiente, embriagándolos. Sintieron otra vez esa necesidad de lucha constante, de pelear para ver quién de ambos era el mejor, aunque ellos no supieran que la tensión sexual ofrecía dos posibilidades de ser eliminada: sexo o lucha. Y, automática e inconscientemente, ambos elegían siempre la opción b._

_Harry se deshizo de aquel contacto visual no sin esfuerzo, adjudicando el calor que sentía en su interior a las ganas locas de enfrentarse a su enemigo._

_- Mira, quiero salir de aquí – dijo sin mirarlo -. ¿Qué tal si me dejas intentar abrir la puerta y nos vamos?_

_Draco continuó mirándolo unos segundos más antes de apartarse asqueado sin perder el contacto visual con él. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de pelear con Harry, de calmar el ardor que sentía en su interior cada vez que lo observaba, un ardor producido por el odio, rencor y repugnancia. Aunque también por el deseo, la envidia y la pasión, no obstante, Draco no tenía conocimiento de estos últimos tres datos, o si lo tenía, prefería ignorarlo._

_Harry trató de abrir la puerta pero, al igual que ocurrió con Draco, mientras más fuerza imprimía en su acto, más duro se volvía el pomo. Asqueado y con las manos doloridas, se alejó e hizo crujir sus dedos._

_- Ni para abrir puertas eres útil, Potter – repitió con cierto retintín._

_- Cierra la boca, Mafoy._

_- Cuando tú dejes de ser un asqueroso lameculos que se cree el protagonista y dueño de todo y todos._

_- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Harry acercándose a Draco – Pues yo dejaré de serlo cuando tú dejes de ser un engreído egoísta que desprecia a los demás sólo por su sangre._

_- Cállate, Potter – rugió Draco acortando la distancia aún más -. Eres tú el que quiere ser el vivo ejemplo del "gran James Potter"…_

_Harry gritó de furia y agarró del cuello a Draco empotrándolo contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, y aquel extraño fuego parecía no apagarse en su interior, al contrario, su ardor crecía con cada respiración del otro, con el aliento de Draco embriagando a Harry, con los castaños mechones de pelo de Harry colisionando contra la frente de Draco._

_- No soy yo el que cumple órdenes como un perro fiel sólo para ganarse la aprobación de su padre – replicó serpenteando odio._

_Draco golpeó a Harry en el estómago y lo colocó contra la pared, sujetándolo del cuello como segundos antes lo había estado él. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, y el ardor continuaba creciendo en sus cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en esclavos de la pasión._

_Con una fiereza terrorífica, Draco acortó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo los labios de Harry para hacerlo sangrar, descargando toda su frustración y deseo en él. Y Harry, lejos de permanecer estático, correspondió a sus desesperados besos con fervientes ansias, provocando que gemidos desconocidos salieran de la boca del rubio._

_Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había pasado más de media hora entre fieras caricias y besos desesperados. Ambos se vistieron sin decir una sola palabra y probaron una vez más a girar el pomo, gracias a Merlín, aquella vez lo consiguieron._

_Draco cruzó el umbral de la puerta justo antes que Harry, ambos permanecieron estáticos en el pasillo, evitando mirarse, ciertamente avergonzados por lo sucedido. Fue Harry el primero en avanzar para alejarse del lugar, por lo que Draco se limitó a imitarlo y caminar en dirección contraria. No obstante, antes de que cruzaran sus respectivas esquinas para dirigirse a sus Casas, compartieron una última mirada._

A pesar de que ellos no lo notaran hasta mucho después, McGonagall no mintió cuando aseguraba que no saldrían de allí hasta que sus diferencias fueran resueltas. Porque a aquel primer encuentro le siguieron muchos más, y con cada discusión y desenfreno, lograban conocerse un poco más, entenderse un poco más.

Una varita fue otorgada a Harry y éste la aceptó a regañadientes. Su corazón se quebraba sólo de pensar los hechos que tanto Draco como él tendrían que cometer, habían peleado muchas veces, incluso en su época de revolcarse por las esquinas presos de una pasión indestructible y una atracción impensable, pero sus duelos resultaban tal vez no cómicos, pero sí absurdos. Pequeñas disputas que saciaban con cuatro hechizos tontos y un revolcón después.

Pero aquella vez era diferente, se enfrentaban a vida o muerte. Y Draco sabía que sería Harry quien ganaría la batalla, porque él siempre había sido mejor en los duelos, porque siempre lo había vencido limpiamente, con una rapidez física y mental increíble. No obstante, no le importaba. Prefería morir que tener que acabar con él, y con aquel pensamiento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque recordó lo que su madre le dijo antes de morir "tú no eres como tu padre, Draco. Tú no almacenas sólo odio en tu interior, posees sentimientos bonitos, conoces el amor, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta todavía…"

Y resultaba ciertamente triste, que cuando por fin había descubierto que no era un monstruo insensible, se viera obligado a matar a la persona que amaba o a dejarse morir por ella.

Harry, al igual que Draco, sentía el corazón en un puño, podía ver en los ojos grises de Draco su propio dolor reflejado, comprendía la situación en una totalidad desgarradora. Y antes incluso de pensar cómo debía actuar, tomó una decisión.

- Que comience el duelo – proclamó Voldemort con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Ambos procedieron con la reverencia y giraron en círculo mientras se apuntaban con la varita. Sus ojos en ningún momento perdieron la conexión, podían sentir cómo se comunicaban mediante ellos, diciendo en silencio todo lo que aquellos años no habían advertido, confesándose su amor, pidiéndose perdón.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritó Harry.

Draco no tuvo ni que apartarse para esquivar el hechizo, pues éste había salido desviado de la varita desde un primer momento. Draco enarcó una ceja, pero atribuyó su inusitada mala puntería al hecho de que Harry se encontraba cansado y herido.

_- ¡Incarcerous__!_

El hechizo impactó en Harry con una brutalidad abrumadora, tumbándolo en el suelo. Draco contuvo su impulso de correr junto a él y arrodillarse a su lado mientras lloraba pidiéndole perdón por el daño que le estaba causando. Fue en aquel momento, cuando Harry se levantó tambaleante y lanzó un _confundus_ a cinco metros de Draco, cuando éste se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del Gryffindor.

Harry jamás se había mostrado tan malo en un duelo, porque iba en contra de su naturaleza, porque simplemente él era el mejor. En cualquier otra situación lo hubiera humillado, lo hubiera derrotado con una facilidad pasmosa, pero debía recordar que aquel duelo no era uno más en los pasillos de Hogwarts provocado por un tonto enfado. No, aquel era el duelo final y Draco lo comprendió todo.

De sus ojos grises dejó caer lágrimas de amor y rabia cuando comprendió que Harry estaba dejándose vencer para evitar la muerte del Slytherin. Pues él moriría de todas formas, ya fuera a manos de Draco o a manos de cualquier otro, pero la vida de Draco podría salvarse, sólo si era él quien asesinaba al niño que sobrevivió.

_No lo hagas_ pensó entre sollozos _Lucha, Potter, lucha por tu vida, no dejes que te mate._

Harry sonrió con lágrimas amargas cruzando su herido rostro, como si hubiera podido escucharlo. Sonrió y le transmitió con aquella sonrisa toda su resignación, su amor por él, su rendición.

_Perdóname, pero tienes que vivir_ quiso contestarle.

_Prefiero morir antes de matarte_ pensaron ambos al unísono, un pensamiento conjunto, lleno de angustia, dolor y tristeza.

- Deteneos – ordenó Voldemort con la furia refulgiendo de sus ojos oscuros, la esperanza brotó en los corazones de Draco y Harry -. Es obvio que uno de vosotros no está poniendo de su parte en la lucha…

Harry cerró los ojos producto de la resignación y Draco los abrió de forma desmesurada a causa de la sorpresa. Habían sido descubiertos, y no querían ni pensar qué estaría tramando en Señor Oscuro en aquel silencio que llegó.

- Lucius – llamó Voldemort con seriedad -. Hazlo.

Lucius se adelantó un par de pasos y clavó sus ojos grises en su hijo con una indiferencia sobrecogedora. Sabía que si hacía lo que el Señor Oscuro le pedía, su hijo moriría, pero ya era hora de limpiar el apellido Malfoy, y ni la estúpida de Narcissa ni el incompetente de su hijo se habían encargado de ello.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Draco cuando leyó en su mirada lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer, miró a Harry espantado y éste comprendió al instante sus planes. Corrió tan rápido como sus heridas y delgadas piernas se lo permitieron, no podía hacerlo, no _podían_ hacerlo.

Pero Lucius no dudó cuando alzó la varita y con voz cruel dijo:

_- ¡Imperio!_

Draco observó a su padre como si fuera un monstruo, con los sollozos cada vez más notables y Lucius, por un momento, sólo una milésima de segundo, sintió una terrible pena por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No obstante, se quitó la tristeza del cuerpo cuando pensó que si Draco no sabía vencer a Potter, no merecía llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Harry gritó de dolor cuando trató de resistirse al hechizo, poniendo todo su empeño en no dejar que la orden de matar a Draco se introdujera en su mente. Lloraba desconsolado mientras su cuerpo automáticamente se preparaba para la lucha y de su boca salía:

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Draco logró evitar el ataque por los pelos, pero pronto se arrepintió. La derrota era irremediable, él moriría a manos de su amor, lo más justo era acabar con aquel momento de una vez por todas, no quería alargar el purgatorio en el que se encontraba, no soportaba mirar a Harry y observar sus lágrimas por él, su cuerpo tratando de resistirse a la maldición _imperio_, lo que probablemente le provocaría más dolor que si sólo se dejara llevar.

No, Draco no quería continuar viendo cómo los Mortífagos y Voldemort los trataban como marionetas para divertirse, porque estaba seguro de que el Señor Oscuro sabía el amor que habitaba entre los dos chicos, sino, ¿de qué iba a formar todo aquel circo? No, ellos no eran más que una función de marionetas para su diversión anterior a la dominación del mundo.

Harry leyó la resignación en el rostro de Draco y quiso gritar que no lo hiciera, que luchara, pero de sus labios no salían más que hechizos directos al Slytherin.

Entonces, Draco sonrío para sorpresa de todos los presentes y en el momento en el que vio que Harry se preparaba para lanzar un ataque, dijo en voz alta:

- Te amo.

_Yo también te amo, perdóname…_

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy voló unos metros de distancia para colisionar fuertemente contra el suelo. Harry gritó de desesperación cuando la maldición hubo dejado de funcionar en su organismo y corrió hacia Draco, arrodillándose junto a él, acariciando su pálido rostro con aquella hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Su primera y última sonrisa.

Harry sonrió a su vez, le cerró los ojos y depositó un dulce y fugaz beso en sus labios. Luego se levantó y caminó al centro del círculo de Mortífagos sin perder la sonrisa, resignándose a una muerte lenta y tortuosa, esperando impaciente el momento en el que podría reunirse con Draco.

- ¡Avada kedavra! – maldijo Voldemort tras un sinnúmero de maltratos y humillaciones a su persona.

Y allí yació Harry Potter, con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, inmóvil, frío, pálido, muerto. Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- ¿Por qué nunca sonríes? – le preguntó una vez Harry mientras se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres._

_Draco lo observó con curiosidad, sorprendido por la pregunta. La verdad era que nunca se lo había planteado, más bien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Narcissa solía decirle a veces que sonriera más, que parecía un muerto en vida, pero Draco siempre había creído que eran cosas de su madre._

_- No lo sé, tal vez porque siento que el mundo es demasiado cruel como para sonreírle._

_- No todo es cruel, Draco, también existen cosas hermosas._

_- Cuando encuentre alguna, sonreiré._

_- Y yo lo haré contigo – aseguró Harry apoyándose en su pecho desnudo._

* * *

A mí personalmente me gusta mucho, está escrito con todo mi corazón, dedicación y esfuerzo. Me ha encantado escribir el angst, más con Harry y Draco, aunque yo soy dramione hasta la muerte, para qué engañarnos. Pero si **mi clon** quiere Dharry, Dharry tendrá, la tengo muy consentida xD

Y Lucius... En fin, es que no lo soporto, lo imagino con esa frialdad, con esa estupidez mental... No sé, es que no puedo ni verlo xD

Bueno, opiniones por favor, no pido reviews para decir 'oh, qué guay soy, tengo X reviews' sino porque realmente quiero saber qué os ha parecido, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Así que por favor, decidme si tengo que tirarme por un puente por haber escrito semejante atrocidad.

Un beso!


End file.
